


Angry Cherry Red

by Loading_Cookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Karkat, Sadstuck, i don't know how to tag, there is a lot of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loading_Cookies/pseuds/Loading_Cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively Titled: A Dave Seeing Dead Karkat Fic, With A Few Vague Areas In Which The Author Will Leave You To Figure Them Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! We have progressed from Johnkat to Davekat and I don't know whether this is a good thing. Nevertheless, please enjoy this bundle of words I badly threaded together!

Bang.

One sound, an echo, a lump of metal is all it takes for Dave's world to collapse around him. 

Bang.

Blood. Blood. Blood, angry, cherry red blood. 

A pained, choked, strangled noise. And a name. "D-Dave..." 

Dave falls to the ground, his knees getting soaked in the red he used to love. The red blood belonging to the troll he still loves. 

"H-Hey Karkat..." A shaky, forced smile. Even now he can't show any vivid emotion, any outward expression of hurt save for the silent tears. 

And a cough, and there's blood trickling down the troll's chin. And the blood on the ground, and the blood on his chest, and the blood on his knees and the blood on his hands. 

Red. Angry, cherry red. 

And he breaks. 

And there's tears accompanied by choked noises. Pained whimpers. 

"K-Karkat." And he brushes the dark hair out of the dying troll's face. But the sweat and grimace of pain stays in place. 

"I-I am an asshole. I'm going to leave you alone... I'm sorry. I don't w-want to leave you alone." The troll apologised, holding out his hand that was covered in that angry red blood and took Dave's, squeezing it. 

"Kar. No. No, no." He mumbled desperately, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Y-You aren't going to die! Of course you aren't!" He said, his pitch getting higher, his arms shaking from hysteria. 

"It's my fault, it's my fault. You could have lived had you not been a f-fucking asshole and jumped in front of me!"

"I'm an asshole? I just s-saved your life!"

"Well, what's the point in even existing if I don't have you?"

"Plenty of reasons. You're not like me. You have friendship. You don't have to avoid these 'friends' like the plague." 

"But..."

"But nothing, shitsponge." 

The conversation ended as soon as it had begun with a suppressed yelp from Karkat and more tears from Dave. 

"D-Dave. Stop it. I'm going to die but honestly I could care less, so stop being so uncool and instead embrace the inevitability of my death."

"..."

Silence, again. 

And there's a choked cough, and more blood, and Dave can't do anything to stop what he knows is happening. 

He's hopeless. 

 

And he stands up, not letting Karkat see his tears anymore, and he walks away. He leaves the dying troll on the ground and stops himself looking back.

And Karkat is alone. 

And then there's black. And his blood stops flowing, because there isn't anything working to pump it with. And he's staring, unblinking, up at the sky.


End file.
